


NFC What to Call This Shit

by GDFRinherrr



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Justin Timberlake - Fandom, One Direction (Band), The Late Late Show With James Corden, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Epic Friendship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Display of Affection, Sub Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDFRinherrr/pseuds/GDFRinherrr
Summary: Jimmy Fallon and Justin Timberlake challenge Harry Styles and James Corden to a "Best Friend Challenge" to ultimately determine which friendship is the "ultimate" pop star/comedian duo.  When the kissing challenge rolls around, Jimmy can't stop laughing long enough to kiss Justin, so Justin loses patience and just launches himself at Harry without warning.  Harry's response is...well...intense.Later, when the four of them have been drinking in private, the conversation turns to Harry's crush on Justin.  When someone makes a veiled reference to Harry's general submissiveness in relationships with other men Harry begins "joking" about all letting all three of them fuck him."Harry, we're all happily married men!  I don't think our wives would much approve.""They might if you invite them to watch."Silence.  Drinking.  Laughter.  Pretending it didn't happen.But, well, none of them can forget that comment, can they?  Harry just...he just...he was drinking, but he definitely invited them to fuck him in front of their wives.  He definitely did that.  Even straight men aren't completely immune to Harry's Charms, are they?





	NFC What to Call This Shit

Would anyone be interested in reading this if I wrote it? This is just an idea I had, and I'm not sure if I want to give writing a shot or not.


End file.
